


A Night of Passion

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: C-Pop, GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Bottom Jackson, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: “Bend your body like a gymnast.” Lu Han“Just relax.” Jackson Wang





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1133869/a-night-of-passion-luhan-jackson-got7-lujack).  
> Originally posted on Jun 2nd 2016.

When Jackson exits the building for his most recent recording, he’s suddenly ambushed by someone he is definitely familiar with. But here, there seems to be a dangerous glint in the individual’s eyes. He swallows as he looks up at the lithe yet tall figure. “Luhan-gege?”

Luhan smirks, “Jiaer, is it true?”

“Is what true?” Jackson questions. He has said a lot of things regarding the other. Only, he’s not sure if he has said anything that would negatively impact the singer.

“What you said about me,” Luhan moves in closer, towering over the younger. His arms surround Jackson as his legs not so subtly move between the other’s legs.

Although Jackson could definitely push away the older with his muscles, he can’t seem to bring himself to do that. He stares blankly, “What did I say? Or do?”

Chuckling, Luhan breathes into Jackson’s ear, “You know what you did.”

Jackson feels his legs weaken as he begins to speak in Cantonese because who cares about language barriers when confused.

This time, Luhan outright laughs, “You’re just like Yifan. Jiaer, come back to the present. If you want me to let you go, at least speak in a language I understand.”

Jackson blinks, and honestly, if Jackson wasn’t used to being in close contact, he would scream because their lips are merely _inches_ away.

“C’mon, Jiaer,” Luhan continues, pressing closer until their noses are half a centimeter away from each other.

Jackson stares at the solo artist’s eyes, “Is it when I said you’re the smartest person I’ve met?” He blurts it out because it’s the most recent thing he’s done. _It’s not really offending though_ , Jackson thinks, confused.

Luhan’s smirk grows wider, “Smart kid. Now, tell me why you said that when you’ve obviously met smarter people.” He moves one hand to twirl the younger’s soft hair, idly thinking, _I wonder what hairwash he uses to keep his hair like this._

Jackson stills and deadpans, voice flat due to confusion, “Is that it?” His eyes are wide in bewilderment. He doesn’t sound amused nor is it supposed to sound funny, but Luhan can’t help but giggle at the comical expression.

Luhan laughs, moving away, “You’re seriously too cute when you’re confused.”

“Luhan-gege!” Jackson pouts with a glare, “Just tell me what you want!”

Luhan shakes his head and ruins Jackson’s hair with his hand, “ _Jiaer, ni zhen shi hen ke ai._ ”

Jackson harrumphs, opting to continue leaning against the wall Luhan had previously cornered him in.

“Okay, Jiaer,” Luhan smiles. “Do you really want to know?”

Nodding quickly, Jackson looks up with wide eyes, “Of course!”

Luhan moves forward to the younger’s ear again. “I want _you_ ,” he whispers before giving a soft nibble to the other’s earlobe.

Jackson feels shivers crawling up his spine when the older’s mouth move down to his neck also bringing a gasp out, “Wa-wait, not he- _ere_!”

Luhan grins when he has to hold up the younger against the wall. He pulls back, satisfied with the mark he has already left on the pale Chinese’s neck. “Well, where would you like to do _‘this’_?”

“Not on the streets, that’s for sure,” Jackson scoffs, rolling his eyes.

Luhan smiles sweetly contrary to his previously aroused actions. “We could go to my apartment or your hotel.”

Jackson can’t hide his excitement when Luhan suggests going to his living complex. But he remembers that he’s also an idol. “Won’t people see?”

“No problem,” the older replies. “I have my ways. Plus, we’ll just look like friends hanging out. The real question is, do you have anything scheduled for tomorrow?”

“No,” Jackson shakes his head. “I’ll have the morning off, and then I’m flying to Korea again.”

Luhan nods, “Okay, call your manager and tell him you’ll be staying out with me. We’ll go back to your hotel and get your stuff to make it easier when you leave.”

“Mmkay,” Jackson obeys, taking out his phone to inform his manager of his plans. Meanwhile, Luhan leads the rapper to his car and gets the address of the hotel.

Nearly half and hour later, they have everything sorted out and Luhan is driving them back to his apartment complex. When they arrive, he can see the younger fidgeting as they wait in the elevator.

While Luhan inserts his keys into his apartment door and presses the keypad that gave double security, Jackson stands behind the elder and sniffs at the other’s shoulder. Jackson relaxes at the comforting scent of summer moving into fall.

Finally getting the door open, Luhan roughly pulls in Jackson, surprising the muscular man. He continues to drag Jackson toward his bedroom, which further arouses the elder because Jackson is _letting him_ pull him around. He knows the younger is fully capable of resisting, but he’s been _given permission_ to simply _take_ what he wants.

Jackson is pushed onto the soft downy bed, stripping off his clothes as his eyes follow Luhan who is getting something from his desk’s drawer. He groans when his eyes see the bottle of lube and a packet of a condom. He calls out, feeling his face flush, “Luhan-gege, at this rate, we won’t be done until I need to leave.”

Luhan chuckles, “Eager, aren’t you, Jiaer?”

Jackson rolls his eyes, “You’re like a turtle! I’m just stating the truth.”

Luhan laughs, “I could be slower.”

“Don’t you dare,” Jackson growls.

“We’ll see,” Luhan hums. “Now, show me how flexible you are; you can do splits after all.”

“Are you telling me to ‘ _bend your body like a gymnast_ ’?” Jackson snorts but complies with the request, opening his legs to give space for the elder.

Luhan grimaces, “No one is going to let that go.”

Jackson replies cheerfully, “Especially because that was the one part in the video where the typesetter screwed up.”

Luhan sighs as he lathers some of the lube on his fingers. He half-heartedly listens to Jackson’s chatter before inserting a finger without warning to make the younger shut up.

Jackson yelps at the sudden intrusion and complains, “A warning would’ve been nice!”

Curling his finger up, Luhan shrugs, “You’re less tense if I don’t warm you. ‘ _Just relax_.’”

Jackson finds himself watching the older in bewilderment, “You’re quoting my underwear commercia-aahhh, fuck, right there!” He squirms on the sole finger within him that is pressed against his prostate. He moans loudly as his member fills and begins to stand proudly against his stomach. “ _Gege_ ,” Jackson gasps as he grinds down when another finger joins to abuse his insides. “ _Wo xiang kan ni_.”

“Wait,” Luhan chuckles softly. He twists his fingers and pushes them in, stretching the younger’s hole. He relishes in the sound of Jackson’s low moans when he turns his wrist with his fingers curled together. The squelch heard in the room when he inserts a third digit is loud, causing both individuals to blush profusely.

Jackson mumbles, barely audible, “Luhan-gege, _please._ ”

With a sadistic smile, Luhan moves up to place his lips on the younger’s nipple. With his free left hand, he plays with the nub that his mouth isn’t sucking on. As he does all this, the fourth finger is pushed into the tight, clenching rectum.

“Aahhh-I, haaa, n-need,” Jackson breathes out with heavy pants, beads of sweat beginning to cover his forehead. He writhes uncomfortably from the stretch because it’s been _forever_ since he last had more than three fingers in him.

“What do you need, Jiaer?” Luhan innocently asks after moving away from the now wet nipple as his fingers move teasingly around the other’s prostate.

“Y- _you!_ ” Jackson shouts shakily when Luhan suddenly thrusts his fingers up, directly jabbing into his pleasure spot.

Luhan gulps as he watches the scene from above the man in his bed. The bulge in his pants is growing more prominent when he thinks, _Fuck, this hurts. I should have stripped earlier._ He uses his left hand to unbutton and unzip his skinny jeans, sighing when he feels his cock relieved from the hold of the pants. It stands proudly while precum settles at the tip.

When Luhan removes his fingers, Jackson whines loudly while his hole clenches around nothing but air. His arms blindly flail around in attempt to receive attention on his body, and his own cock bounces along with his movement, smearing precum on his stomach.

Luhan answers the silent question with a light laugh, “Don’t worry, Jiaer. I’m just taking off my clothes.”

Jackson’s eyes flutter open to stare at Luhan’s well defined body. He swallows down the saliva that gathered in his mouth and reaches out to touch the older’s arm. “Gege,” he rasps out. “ _Please._ ”

With lust-filled eyes, Luhan slips out of his pants as quickly as he can. Using the still-open lube, he pours some on his hard length after he slips on a condom he pulled out earlier. He gives a small smirk when he asks, “How about you beg some more?”

“How about you make me wanna scream?” Jackson snarks, spreading his legs wider and moving closer for more skin contact. “Or you could kiss me.”

“You are so addicted to being touched,” Luhan sighs, complying with the demand worded as a suggestion. Their tongues quickly entwine together, extracting soft moans from each other. A few seconds after their lips touch, Luhan thrusts into Jackson's willing body, pulling out a groan from the younger’s lower register.

Jackson disconnects their lips to gather the much needed oxygen for his lungs. His eyes meet the elder’s and he growls, “ _Luhan_ , fuck me.”

“No, _‘gege’_?” Luhan chuckles, pulling out until only his tip is inside the clenching hole. His arms bracket around the Hong Kong native before he roughly pushes in again, bringing out another heated moan from those _sinful_ lips.

“Just _fuck_ me,” Jackson replies with a lust-filled tone. Those are the last words exchanged between the two Chinese as the elder fucks the boy beneath him hard and fast.

Luhan watches Jackson bite his abused lips to keep quiet. He thinks, _Jiaer really is beautiful like this, beneath me, moaning senselessly into the air._

The room is silent other than the occasional repressed groans and sound of pleasure as well as the harsh slaps of skin hitting skin. Jackson uses his arms to pull down the elder in order to cradle his head in the crook of the other’s neck. He breathes in deeply, taking in the scent of whatever soap or cologne that Luhan uses. A few seconds later, Jackson gasps in both surprise and pleasure when his prostate is finally hit in the midst of the many thrusts. “ _There_ , oh my God, right - _fuck_ \- yes! Give me more!”

Luhan pants, “You’re so fucking…” He punctuates the last word by giving a particularly hard shove in against the spot where Jackson wants, “ _needy!_ ”

Jackson feels more precum leaking out of his dick and pleads, “Touch me. Oh god, _please_ , fucking touch me. I _need_ to cum.”

“Mmm, maybe I should make you cum untouched,” Luhan hums cruelly. “Do you think you can do it?”

A rhetorical question, Jackson knows, but he shakes his head because it _always_ becomes too sensitive when he comes untouched. It feels damn good, but it’s also too much. Jackson whines again when Luhan attacks his prostate time after time causing bright stars to shine in his tightly closed eyes. “ _Please_ ,” he moans lowly, begging for mercy.

Hearing the desperate tone, Luhan fucks ruthlessly into the body beneath him. His hand reaches down to stroke Jackson’s straining length, “Maybe next time.”

Jackson pants, convulsing when his climax suddenly released. He opens his eyes to look at the man still attacking his insides. His hands grip down tightly against the smooth skin of the elder, creating crescents and breaking some of the skin. He struggles to keep his eyes open and breathes in deeply while his hole clenches tightly around the moving member within him.

Luhan growls deeply, knowing that he wouldn’t last much longer. A couple thrusts later, he has his cock buried inside Jackson up to the hilt, and it twitches as it releases in the condom that blocked their bodies from direct contact between their most private body parts. A few seconds pass, and Luhan finally pulls out and takes off the condom, tying it into a knot and throwing it away in his bedside trash can.

After both men come off their high and afterglow, Luhan says, “You still haven’t told me why you called me the smartest person you know.”

Jackson sighs, tired, “It’s because you do things almost immediately after you’ve learned it. You adapt quickly.”

“And?”

“And you read my moods the best,” Jackson admits. “You know what you do with me when everyone else is sick of me.”

Luhan hums softly, “I’ll always be here for you, Jiaer.”

Jackson smiles while hiding his face away from the older’s view. He whispers joyfully, “Thanks.”

* * *

Jackson shifts in his airplane seat, still feeling the ache from the previous night. Indeed, he had needed a good fuck, and he expressed that with little to no action. Only by answering a harmless question that could appear to be a lie. Jackson wasn’t lying when he said Luhan is the smartest person he has met. After all, only Luhan could read when he needed to release some sexual tension. Jackson smiles to himself and thinks, _It’s good that Luhan-gege watched the show. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have known._ His hand goes to his neck, patting the spot where the elder had left a hickey, and he can’t help but grin at the relief that the night would bring him until the next time he’ll need to lose control.

 

**Author's Note:**

> btw, Luhan’s “Lu” came up on my iPod during class when I was writing this, and I was more embarrassed listening to the song than writing smut. lmao
> 
> "Jiaer, ni zhen shi hen ke ai."  ||  "Jackson, you really are very cute."  
> "Wi xiang kan ni." || "I want to see you."


End file.
